Ouran high school music competition!
by MiaJadeee
Summary: Welcome to the Ouran music fair! Challenges await Mia, an English Singer/Performer, as she Experiences a summer like no other in japan, taking part in a musical competition.  Kaoru x OFC 3
1. Foreword

**Hmmm, Just a small foreword (:**

Okayy, so Hiya guys ^_^ Haha, i haven't written a fanfic for a long time, so please don't expect it to be too good :L but i'll do my best. Firstly, i need to write a disclaimer, so here goes!

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not in any way claim to own the anime/Manga OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB and/or any characters included in these.**

Hahaaaaa, also, i have a few things to explain about my story. At first its gonna seem like a stereotypical OC story, but im gonna do my best to try and make it different from them, but it might not be clear until later chapters probss :L. Aswell, when you read the story:

Speaking- Japanese

_Speaking- English_

'_Thinking'- All_

Sorry if my spelling bad or anything, but i try to spell check as much as i can (because im abit of a perfectionist) :P but if there is anything wrong, or youve got any ideas for the plot, feel free to review X3 (i luv those!) but please try to be nice (: thanks!

Also, if you don't get the plot, tell me, cos sometimes I get too carried away :L

Ill try to update as often as possible, but if i get writers block or anything, ill probably put something on my profile. Im gonna put the prelude straight up now aswell.

guess thats all for now, so Happy reading guys! :D


	2. Prelude

**Prelude**

The wind shook the trees a little and the sun beat down on the grey stone pavement, creating almost visible heat waves in the deep blue, cloudless sky. The day was perfect, and as the heat was burning, a young girl was about to experience a summer like no other, Almost 6000 miles from her home.

**Two Months earlier...**

"_What?"_

"_I said that we, Ouran high school, are offering you, Mia Jade, a chance to perform in our music concert this summer" Yuzuru smiled, keeping the phone close to his ear._

"_Honestly? That's amazing! Thank you!"_

"_But there's a catch..." Yuzuru inserted. _

"_Well, what is it? I'm sure we can sort it out right? ". The girl tried to keep it light, she didn't want this 'catch' to ruin her suddenly elated mood. Mia had been aware of a contest and had even sent in an application form, but had never in her wildest dreams thought she was actually eligible to compete in it._

"_The contest will be held here in Japan. I know that flights from London are expensive, but we can supply the tickets if necessary and you'll be staying with a member of the organisers club, so there's no need for a hotel. And-"The girl cut him off in surprise._

"_Wait, Japan? That wasn't on the advertisement sheet I got. I'd have to sort this with my parents. I think I can fly on my own now that I'm 15 right? But it's whether they trust me by myself. And who are the organisers? "_

"_Well, there are many different clubs in our school. We simply chose the most capable member from each club to join in meetings to organise the event. Each club will be assigned a performer, and the club will have to show their organisation and management skills by setting up performance times, managing maintenance teams and so on." Yuzuru took in a deep breath after his long, hurried speech._

"_Hmm... which club am I with then?" she didn't want to be with a club that were too slack, or too uptight._

"_You are assigned to the 'Host club'. When it is sorted, I will inform you of which member you'll be staying with. So, I take it your in?" _

"_Of course! But I'm surprised you chose me, I've been told the way I sing can become a liability..."The girl sounded slightly downcast._

"_Don't worry about it, that's what makes you unique! Well, I'll call again with more details as soon as I have them. Goodbye" the man hung up the phone, feeling slightly pleased with himself. He pondered for awhile, and then smiled as he knew this was to be a most exciting summer for the students of his school._

**And so, two months later...**

Small footsteps could be heard gently tapping on the stone pathway. Long brown locks of hair blew slightly in the warm breeze, as a young girl made her way to the prestigious Ouran high school. She wore a plain, baby pink dress combined with pink ballet pumps. On her back was her guitar and she carried a large suitcase with her. In her pocket was a picture of the family she had left behind in England – Her mother, Father and older Brother – To pursue her dreams in Japan. She wandered slowly through a park, exploring features of this country, that was so different to her own, and taking in the nature around her. As she came to the end of the pathway leading through the middle of the park, a pair of large golden gates became visible in the distance. The girl smiled widely, and hurried her pace to her awaited fate.

* * *

**Dont forget to review! (:**


	3. Chapter 1

**Helloooooooo! :D **

**So it's my first official chapter, of my first official Fanfic! Sorry for the long Foreword, but there were a few things I wanted to set straight. I know I only actually wrote a prelude last time, but I'm kind of sad that I got no reviews :'( aaaaaaah well! Just make sure ya remember to click the little button at the bottom wont ya kids! & no flames thanks (:**

**Happy reading! X**

Chapter 1

It's the least you could say that the host club were impatient. Waiting for people, and commoners none the less, was extremely unproductive in their point of view.

"Honestly, how long is this girl going to take, Chairman?" a pacing Hikaru pressed.

"Hikaru, don't worry, she'll be here. Stop being so annoying" the calm and collected Kyouya stated, not looking up from his clipboard. '_Although it is rather pointless stood here waiting for an hour, if she's going to be this late' _Kyouya thought, though he would not say this in front of the chairman.

"Now now boys, don't worry about it! I'm sure she will be here in no time." Yuzuru smiled awkwardly.

"I wonder what she will be like... Obviously, she won't be able to resist my charm" Tamaki boasted loudly. "I mean, who can?" The ever so modest Tamaki received glares from most of the members of the club, and also his father.

"Tono, please try your best not to sexually harass her. We won't put up with it this time..." Hikaru burst, out of annoyance, probably due to his impatience.

Tamaki Then proceeded to curl up in a non-existent corner, muttering things about 'Cruelty' and 'unfairness' to himself.

"Ah, could it be..." Hani exclaimed, as he squinted to see down the long drive. "That must be her, there's no one else left except us!"

In the distance, Mia ran through the large golden gates, stopping to take in the magnificence of the whole school. She felt a spasm of excitement as she saw a group of people waiting near the large entrance doors, on the other side of a large pond.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, the hosts waited where they were, with the chairman stood a little in front of them. Each felt their own kind of excitement; Even Haruhi had small butterflies in her stomach, as she would finally have another girl to talk to. They all watched as the girl walked agonisingly slowly towards the edge of the pond. As soon as she came into close enough view, Hani shouted out, surprising them all slightly.

"Waa, she's cute! Super Cute! Ne, Takashi?" The blonde boy smiled up at his extremely tall cousin.

"Yeah" He replied, in his monotonous voice. It also has to be said that Takashi was not a man of many words.

Each host Smiled as they saw her walking round the pond, on the gravel pathway, except for one Kaoru Hitachin, instead he stared with an expression of awe. Yuzuru smiled the widest, and walked slightly forward to meet her, as she came close to the group.

"Aah, welcome, to Ouran high! It is an honour to offer you our services" Yuzuru bowed low and a glint appeared in his eye. Most of the Host's sweat dropped; as their chairman/ Headmaster displayed characteristics similar to someone they knew only too well... Mia suddenly became embarrassed, and blushed as the man straightened his back.

And when she spoke, it sounded almost... musical. You could clearly hear every tone of her voice.

"Not at all sir! I am pleased to finally meet you after all this time and thank you so much for having me" Mia Rushed her rehearsed lines hurriedly. She knew how to speak Japanese well, but she had to think of what she was saying beforehand.

She then turned to the hosts who were stood, slightly taken aback at the melodic tone to her voice.

"I'm Pleased to meet you all. My name is Mia Jade and I come from England" She bowed also, and the hosts followed suit. None of them noticed the slight pause from Kaoru.

Tamaki stood straight first, and made clear his excitement of her presence. "Mia-Chan, Mon Cheri, how happy we are to have you here. I must introduce myself of course, I am Tamaki Souh, founder of this Host club, and these are our other members" He pointed to each in turn, "This is Kyouya" and the dark haired boy nodded his head as a greeting, "Haruhi", and the brunette girl smiled widely, "Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru." Each gave appropriate greetings, apart from Kaoru. He seemed to be staring at the girl, looking like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.* everyone waited for him, for something to come out of his slightly gaping mouth.

"Kaoru... Kaoru!" Hikaru nudged him hard, and the boy stuttered a hasty response.

"Nice to meet you..." He muttered, looking at his shoes, a light blush touching his cheeks.

A million thoughts were running through his head. _This girl, who is she?_ He desperately wanted to know. In the split second he saw her clearly, it was like the sun breaking through the clouds. _What happened before?_ _Why am I blushing? My palms are sweaty, I can hear my heartbeat! I don't understand. Who is this girl? Who is she...? Her hair, her eyes, there pulling me in, I'm suffocating! _

Little did he know that while everyone left him to become frustrated in his own spot, While they attempted to converse with Mia in English, she was watching him intently, her wide innocent eyes full of interest.

__

Yuzuru and Mia sat in His office, going over the details with himself and the host club.

"So, I'm staying with Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san... right?"

"Yes, I've made all the arrangements with their parents. Is that okay?" Yuzuru smiled.

"Yes, of course." Mia couldn't help but smile back.

"Now, finally we can talk about the details of the competition. The live shows will start in a week, and they will last for about 5 weeks. The Audiences are made up of our students & a judge panel that consists of me, and three other school board members. You will have the whole school week, including school hours, to rehears, and there will be dress rehearsals on the day."

"Okay!" Mia nodded her head in an intellectual way, earning a snigger from Hikaru.

"No questions?" Yuzuru raised an eyebrow.

"No sir! Thank you" Mia was satisfied with her lot, and smiled sweetly. The Host club were scattered around behind her. "When does the school day end?"

"Aah, in about ten minutes. There is a limo waiting to take you to Hikaru and Kaoru's outside. However, we need those two here so we can continue with club activities. You don't mind, do you? ". Kyouya stated matter-of-factly.

"No, go ahead, its fine" Mia Smiled. _'At least I can settle in abit before everyone arrives home. Maybe I can unpack...'_

And so, Mia was walked to the car park by Haruhi, who made small talk with the girl. They Waved goodbye to each other, before Mia climbed into the limo and was driven away to the Hitachin family home.

**R&R Kids!**

**Mj x**


	4. Chapter 2

**Ehehehe... heyyy (: i know it took ages "^_^ sorryyyyyy!**

**Well, happy new year! From now on, I'll try to update more often, but don't get your hopes up...**

**Again, enjoy...**

**Chapter 2**

All of the Host Club was busy with their usual activities; entertaining young ladies, playing games Ect. Well, I say all, I really mean everyone except Kaoru. For once, the young man was not playful, or hyper, or even slightly interested in his brothers attempts at incestual acts. Instead, he just looked out of the window, deep in thought, though no-one could tell what he was thinking about.

"Kaoru" Hikaru moaned. His voice grew louder and louder with each call of his brother's name, until he gave up trying to be polite and just shouted. "KAORU!"

"Eh... Aah, sorry man, i was kind of out of it there... "Kaoru mumbled. "Wait, where are the customers?"

"Switching, the next ones are late." Hikaru said, uninterested in this fact, he had something more important to say. "Listen, you really need to snap out of it. I don't know what's wrong with you today, but you seriously need to sort it out. You're killing my buzz! If you carry on like this, were not going to have any more customers left. Just tell me what's wrong..."

"I... It's just-"Kaoru began, until he was interrupted by a small 'Hello', coming from a couple of customers. He gave his best attempt at a smile and returned the ladies gesture. Hikaru invited them to sit, and didn't bring up the issue with Kaoru again. The Time drifted by, and soon enough, club activities were over.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kaoru walked lazily through the Ouran corridors, making his way back to the third music room. _Idiot, how could I forget my folder? _As he made his way down the corridor, he noticed the door was slightly ajar, and two voices floated down the long corridor. Intrigued, Kaoru crept forwards until he was just outside the door, and he listened to the conversation floating out.

"Mia? She sure is pretty, but when she wasn't smliling, she looked..." Tamaki hesitated.

"Looked what?" Kyouya asked cautiously.

"She looked... sad. Really sad. "

_Sad? I never noticed... _Kaoru thought.

"Yeah, I know. Something probably happened before she left." Now Kyouya hesitated, concealing some kind of truth from his best friend.

"I wonder what..." Tamaki inquired, mimicking Kaoru's unspoken question.

The conversation ended there, and Kaoru entered the room and fetched his folder, pretending that he hadn't just been eavesdropping.

"No way..." Mia muttered, staring up at the pristine mansion from the limo windows. "Seriously?"

She had suspected that the house would be large and maybe expensive, due to the alleged fees of the school the twins attended, but she never expected _this. _She wasn't expecting the large silver gates, the long, straight driveway and she definitely wasn't expecting the pristine white mansion sitting at the end of the drive.

_Well, it's... big... to say the least. Do they honestly live in a place like this? I thought these kinds of houses were only in, like, movies or something... _But Mia's thoughts were dragged elsewhere, as the limo pulled up in front of the house, and the door was opened bythe chauffer, and a hand was offered for her to get out.

"Thanks" She smiled at the middle aged man. He made no attempt to reply, but nodded strictly as two butlers grabbed her bags and guitar from the boot of the limo. They walked swiftly, not looking back at her. Mia wondered if she was supposed to follow when a sudden voice from the side startled her.

"Miss Mia, my name is Hayate-san. I am the housekeeper here, and i have been asked to make sure that you are comfortable and have everything you need. Would you like to follow me?" He smiled warmly and she felt slightly more comfortable. She said nothing, but smiled back and followed him quietly.

Upon entering the house (if you could call it that), they were greeted by a long line of maids and servants. But that was not what left the young girl utterly speechless. No, it had nothing to do with that, but more so to do with the sheer beauty of the interior decor. On the walls were paintings that belonged in an art museum, covering high class wallpaper. Further out were pillars, made purely of marble, which towered towards a beautifully sculpted ceiling.

_It's a lie right? This kind of house really can't exist. How could they even get that up there? _Mia's thoughts were fixed on the ceiling, and she was yet again surprised as the middle aged man tapped her shoulder.

"Now, to your left-"He pointed to a set of large white doors "is the dining room. Breakfast is served from 7am to 9am every morning. Lunch- at 12pm and the evening meal is served at 7pm."

"Okay..." Mia said slowly.

"The door next to that is the masters study. When he is home, you may greet him."

"And to your right, the far door leads to the cellar, but there will be no need for you to go there" he chuckled to himself, thought Mia did not this time.

"The door next to that is the mistresses work room. She has requested that when she is home from her work trip in a few days that you visit her there." Then he turned to Mia. "Do you have any questions?"

"Ah, no, i don't think so..." She replied. _Actually there's a thousand i'd like to ask, but maybe not now. _

"Good, then shall we head upstairs?" He smiled once again. Mia found his smile to be slightly insincere.

"Sure" she replied, with a hint of sarcastic attitude, though he didn't seem to pick up on it.

They made their way up the red carpet stairway, but stopped at the platform in the middle of the staircase.

"On the right side are the maids and servants rooms. There is no need for you to go up here, as there will always be someone on hand if you require anything. However, if you wish to speak to me, i am in room 24; please do not hesitate to call in if there is anything."

"Thanks" Mia replied.

"The rooms belonging to the master & mistress, the young masters and yourself are up on the left side." And he headed in that direction. Mia followed obediently, once again. Once at the top of the stairs, Hayate turned to the first door on the left side of the long, wide corridor.

"This will be your room for the duration of your stay. Your things are in here waiting. The room next to you belongs to the young masters, the room two down from the young masters belongs to the master & mistress. Are there any final questions?"

"Ummm... no, thank you." Mia smiled warmly.

"Well then, i shall leave you to unpack your things."

Mia thanked him once again before watching him walk slowly down the stairs. She then turned to the large oak door that led to 'her' room. She turned the large gold handle, and heard the door groan softly as she pushed it wide. As soon as she saw her room, her jaw dropped. It had the same amount of space as a small detached house. Long, expensive curtains hung from the large pane windows, and backed up against the main wall was a king size four-poster bed, with draped hung over it. All the furnishings were made from high class material, and the room even had a large en-suite bathroom.

When she was able to unscramble her thoughts, the girl hurried into the room, and shut the door. She noticed her things stacked lightly on one side of the room.

_Honestly, if mum and dad could see this... i mean, we couldn't even afford one room in this house, never mind the whole place. I'll have to find some way to seriously repay them... even though I'm not exactly 'rich'. Well, better start unpacking..._ And so, Mia spent the next two hours arranging her things and unpacking her cases.

**R&R Guyss!**

**Much love (:**


End file.
